


And They Will All Scream Your Name

by Aurealis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Diet, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Eventual Eating Disorder, Gen, Gymnastics, Hurt Peter Parker, Men's Artistic Gymnastics, Peter has a crush on Wanda, Peter is Tony's science buddy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealis/pseuds/Aurealis
Summary: Puberty takes Peter by shock and he rebels against his changing body. Tony is the first one to see the warning signs but nobody believes him and Peter doesn't listen. Peter has always been small, he can't get bigger, he can't get taller, he can't.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I did not find many fics where Peter struggles with eating disorders so I decided to write my own. This originated from the time I trained hard and lost a lot of weight. I didn't have any disorders but everyone kept asking whether I was eating enough or not. It seriously bugged me. Of course, what Peter goes through is a hundred times worse.

If Peter had to choose one word to describe himself, it would be young. He had always been the baby of the family. His parents had been relatively old when they had him, both in their early 40s. He did not know whether they had had difficulties conceiving or had preferred to focus on their career before settling down. That had led to Peter being at least 15 years younger than his few cousins. He had more in common with his second cousins. Only the grandparents from his father’s side were still alive and to them he was a precious jewel, the only grandchild. 

 

For as long as he could remember, he had been the baby, young and vulnerable. Lean and weak, short, all clothes baggy on him. It was his identity, he stood out, never old enough to take care of himself. And as luck would give it, he became the youngest Avenger. No matter what Mr Stark said, he was practically a part of the team; he went with them on missions and trained with them regularly. 

 

And so came the nicknames

 

Kid

 

Spiderboy

 

Baby Spider

 

Spiderling

 

Pipsqueak

 

Half-Pint

 

Runt

 

Any term for a young person, he had heard them all. Yes, he was the shortest, he was smallest of them but his powers were comparable to Thor’s. 

 

His growth spurt was over and he doubted he would ever reach 6 feet. He was doomed to be the baby.

 

 

 

“Okay then, clothes off.”

 

In another universe, Peter Parker could easily report this as sexual abuse. But now, it was merely annoying.

 

“Isn’t your AI designed to take measurements while I am clothed?”

 

Tony looked at the boy and glanced at the screen: “Technically yes, but there is always room for error.”

 

“How about I refuse to get naked in front of you?”

 

The man smirked: “What? Are you shy? It’s not something I haven’t seen before.”

 

The boy raised his eye brow in a perfect offended Tony Stark manner. The man held his gaze for a moment but then shrugged: “Suit yourself. Arms up!”

 

That order Peter complied with. Red scanner light traced up and down his body, taking in his height, weight and any other information needed to adjust his spider suit. Tony had designed it to fit a growing teenage boy, to mold into his form and take into consideration any growth spurts.

 

The boy snorted in his mind: he had not grown an inch since turning fourteen.

 

FRIDAY supplied the information to the screen, opening a new window beside the blueprints for the Spiderman suit and Peter’s health records.

 

“Alright then,” Tony began to analyze the numbers and his eyes widened slightly. “Wow.”

 

“What?” The boy sprinted to stand behind the man and leered at the holo screen. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No,” the man shook his head and pointed at a box. “But look at that.”

 

Peter stepped closer, not really necessary movement since his eyesight was perfect, it was his mind that refused to believe. 

 

“That can’t be possible. I never gain weight!”

 

“That’s not technically gaining weight,” Tony looked at the boy’s face. “Muscle tissue weights more than fat.”

 

“Yes, but,” the boy is at a loss for words. “I should have noticed.”

 

“How could you have?” The man shrugs. “You have no form fitting clothes, by the way, the offer for shopping spree is still standing.”

 

Tony leans back in his chair and eyes the kid from feet to the unruly hair. “Honestly, you have a killer body, girls would be all over you if you showed it a bit.”

 

“That’s” Peter’s face grows whiter, there is nothing but honesty and concern in Tony’s eyes. The boy shakes his head: “First take off the clothes comment and now this, do I need to contact HR?”

 

His mentor raises his hands: “Hey, I am merely giving you a compliment, no ulterior motives here”

 

Peter slumps his shoulders and sighs: “I know. But still, 20 lbs in such a short time…”

 

“Well, you have grown too.”

 

The boy’s head snaps back up: “What?”

 

Tony hums: “2 inches. Baggy clothes would explain how that escaped your attention also. Considering that, the training and such, there’s nothing wrong with you, kid. Right, FRIDAY?”

 

“Indeed, Mr Stark. Mr Parker seems to be in a top shape. Although currently his heart rate is slightly elevated and he seems to be suffering from early signs of an anxiety attack.”

 

“I’m fine, FRI,” The boy calls out and runs a hand through his hair. He had grown and gained weight. But he didn’t feel any different. His performance in the field was the same, his   
balance impeccable and timing precise. How could this have escaped his notice? 20 lbs…

 

“Peter,” Tony’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “You okay, bud?”

 

The boy turned around, he didn’t want to face his mentor right now.

 

Tony looked at the boy in concern. He tried to think back to his adolescence, whether growing up had been this much of a strain. His problems had included a strained relationship with father, trying to uphold a family legacy and which party served the best liquor. Peter was a complete 180; a kid with real responsibilities and an unfaltering moral compass brought by powers he never asked for. They still did not understand everything about Peter’s spider powers despite numerous tests and he could tell that under the surface, the boy was worried. They never knew whether spider genes and human body would start to refuse each other. Were the powers limited? Would they one day cease to exist? Would they eventually kill Peter?

 

It was a lot to live with, and given the boy’s history and other problems he faced daily, Tony was still shocked the boy was sane and standing. Peter Parker was the one person he respected more than anyone.

 

“Kid,” he said softly and Peter finally turned to look at him, his eyes were dry. “Do you feel up for the suit fitting? I analyzed the information and I would like to take it in from a few places.”

 

Peter bit his lip but nodded: “Yeah, let’s get this done.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Tony try to make Peter feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build to the real issue because in life, nothing is built in a day

Peter felt like there was a storm cloud over his head. Everything was dark and gloomy. He slammed the front door closed, May glanced up from her laptop.

 

“What happened to you?” She forgot her assignment and looked after the boy as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips. Whenever Peter was upset, he started craving anything with added salt. In that way, his system was backwards, he only craved chocolate and sweets when he was happy, not when the world was hitting him down.

 

“Tony,” Peter offered only one word and turned on the television. There was a rerun of Modern Family and he tried to focus.

 

May didn’t let him. She hummed and sat down next to him.

 

“Elaborate, please.”

 

Peter grunted. Six months ago, that name alone would have sent May in frenzy: Tony was a devil, Tony was the worst etc. But now, his two guardians had formed a polite and effective form of platonic co-parenting. They went on lunches and had each other’s backs. Peter was now outnumbered.

 

The boy sighed heavily.

 

“It’s not something he did- or yes it is-“

 

May only nodded.

 

“We needed to adjust the suit and I found out that I’m now fat.”

 

May was silent for a moment and then snorted. Peter was furious.

 

“It’s not funny!” 

 

The woman sobered and pulled the boy closer to her.

 

“Oh, Peter, you will have a hard time convincing anyone.”

 

Peter crammed a handful of chips into his mouth, eyes blazing fire.

 

“I’ve gained weight.”

 

“Well of course you have,” May nodded and her nephew looked shocedk. “I thought you noticed it too!”

 

Peter looked betrayed.

 

“It’s those muscles, those abs, you are a growing boy, Peter, and there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

The boy sniffed and pulled his feet onto the couch.

 

“I understand it is a shock,” May cooed, stroking Peter’s hair. “You were always so small and skinny but look at you now, you are so healthy. Anyone would be proud to have your body.”

 

The boy stayed silent. May kissed his forehead and a small smile crawled onto his lips.

 

“Just take your time, baby, but remember, it’s not an end of the world.”

 

Peter wiped his eyes, he hadn’t even understand they had gotten wet.

 

“It’s- I know this is stupid to cry about-“

 

“Peter, if it gets you this upset, it is not stupid.”

 

“It was such a big number and I had not even realized. I mean, could just training really get me that much heavier?”

 

“Sturdier,” May corrected. “Let’s use that word instead. And I have noticed something- do you know what it is?”

 

Peter thought for a second but then shook his head.

 

“No, what?” He ate another chip and May chuckled.

 

“That,” She pointed at the bag. Peter blinked.

 

“My snacking?”

 

“What you are snacking,” his aunt corrected. “Chips, gummy worms, chocolate raisins, pizza, churros-“

 

“Mr Stark said I should have snacks that have lots of calories-“

 

“But those have no nutritional value, Peter,” May said in amusement. “Those just pack in here,” he jabbed at the little layer of fat on his stomach, one that no amount of sit ups could erase, ”and here,” May finished by poking on his baby cheeks. 

 

Peter raised the chip bag and leered at the numbers of calories and vitamins. There really was nothing but salt and fat for his body to take advantage of. So he had brought this on himself.

 

He groaned in frustration and rolled the bag closed. May nodded in satisfaction and took the snack back to the cabinet where it belonged.

 

“What you need, Peter, is something healthy like fruit, fresh or dried, yogurt, granola bars, protein shakes, bread, vegetables- the list is practically endless.”

 

“But those are expensive,” Peter countered over the back of the couch. Even with the grant, they sometimes struggled with bills. Sure, Tony helped and would do much more for them if their pride would give in.

 

“Everything good is,” May shrugged. “But we must make do with what we have.”

 

* * *

 

 

School was starting in a few days. To Peter, it had been a great summer. He had helped out at the Tower, doing all sorts of mini tasks such as fetching coffee, archiving, normal intern stuff he could brag to his friends about. Even the unbearable heat wave over New York had had no effect on him since he spent all his spare time in a pool and in Mr Starks penthouse which had amazing air conditioning.

 

Now, leaves were turning yellow and he had put away his summer clothes and tried to get used to jeans and sweaters. 

 

The morning after the lab incident, Peter was doing research. Thanks to Mr Stark, he now had a brand new, top of the line computer for his schoolwork but anything other he still did on his old one. It was literally staying together with duct tape and Holy Spirit. 

 

By what he could understand, his exercise regime was alright. He did some online questionnaires and they all backed up the hypothesis. That only left his diet to be concerned off. 

 

He checked online magazines since Mr Stark did not order any Sports Journals in the Avengers floor. His search brought multiple results.

 

It seemed the main issue was to make sure his calorie intake matched his physical activities. Up to now, it had been in almost perfect balance. Maybe the snacking really did have an effect on his body. He had always been a beansprout but now he ate a ton more, maybe there really was a limit to how much his body could spend. 

 

His thoughts were invaded by Shoot to Thrill begging for attention. Peter automatically answered.

 

“Hey, what’s new?”

 

“Nothing much, just wanted to check up on you, kid.”

 

Peter sat on the half-made bed and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You left the lab pretty hurriedly.”

 

“I have a curfew.”

 

Tony hummed, not satisfied with the answer.

 

“It’s okay, kid. You don’t need to explain. I was just worried.”

 

Peter bit his lip, where did his mentor learn the ability to know what words would nearly cause him to break.

 

“Is growing up always this difficult?”

 

He could hear the man lean back on his work chair.

 

“It sounds like you need some cheering up. How about another Spoil-Peter-day?”

 

The boy chuckled. 

 

“I’m serious! What do you want? Some parts for a project? A game? Laptop? New clothes?” 

 

Peter thought for a moment, he loved spending time with Tony and the fact that the man took time out his hectic schedule for him, a kid from Queens, was touching.

 

“I was supposed to go get new books for the semester.”

 

“Let’s do that then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mr Stark was reading a physics book that was used in the first year of high school.

 

“Say again, how is this any different from the one you have?”

 

Peter looked up from the list, balanced the books on biology, chemistry and history on his arm and walked towards his mentor.

 

“Some pictures are different, there is one new chapter and they changed a few of the homework questions.”

 

Tony took the huge biology book to save the kid from doubling over.

 

“So it’s basically the same,” He sighed and set the physics book down to the pile. “I don’t get it. That is a huge waste of resources!”

 

Peter grinned: anyone would think that Tony Stark, a billionaire and a poster boy for capitalist culture, would be all for changing the schoolbooks every couple of years to maximize profit. 

 

“I couldn’t sell any of my old books,” The boy shrugged and went to the language section. As he tried to locate the book he needed for Spanish lessons, Tony skimmed a book on   
Italian.

 

“You should take up another language.”

 

Peter glanced at the book.

 

“I already know Italian, May speaks it all the time.”

 

“How about French?”

 

“You’re one to talk, you can barely speak French. Spanish is the language of the future.”

 

“Wrong!” Tony countered as he found the right book and took it into his pile. “If you wanted to think in the long stretch, you would choose Chinese or Japanese.”

 

“Japanese could be fun,” The boy shrugged.

 

“I have heard the grammar is pure hell.”

 

“No, that is Finnish,” Peter laughed. “Do you remember the meme I sent you? About the different ways to say a/the dog-“

 

“I am still convinced the maker was just fucking with everyone,” Tony said and Peter laughed harder.

 

Half an hour later they were standing in the line and Peter took out his wallet. He was in Midtown on full scholarship and the grant had arrived a week ago. He was slightly sad to see his account balance go down to near zero again but there was no helping it. He needed the material.  
Stark eyed the boy and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Paying,” Peter said as the reached the register and set down their loads.

 

“No, I am paying.”

 

“It’s okay,” Peter shook his head. “I’ve got this covered.”

 

He didn’t have it covered. The sum was a hundred bucks more than he had anticipated. Peter felt blush creeping into his cheeks as he counted the prices in his head. Last year the money had just been enough to cover for the books, were books for second year really so much more expensive.

 

Tony sensed the internal battle and took out his wallet.

 

“Kid, I’ve got this.”

 

The man ended up paying for all of Peter’s books and soon they were in the street with their heavy load.

 

“I promise I will pay you back,” The boy started but his mentor shook his head.

 

“Zip it, Peter. It was no big deal.”

 

“It was 800 dollars!”

 

Tony grimaced at the upset tone. Money was always a sore issue between the two of them. Honestly, he would help Peter and May much more if the two of them gave him a chance.

 

“Tell you what,” In his time of knowing the boy, Tony had learned that Peter had a strong sense of justice and responsibility. It was his way of handling his mentee. He pulled Peter close to his side and peered down at him. “You can pay me back by helping at the lab and coming to stay every other weekend.”

 

“I do that already,” The boy looked at the ground. 

 

“Plus text messaging every single day.”

 

Peter’s lips curved slightly and Tony pinched his cheek. 

 

“There is that smile!”

 

Their mood was better once they entered a restaurant, after a tour through an electronics store and leaving their bags at the car. True to Tony’s style, they had a three course meal. Peter was feeling adventurous so he chose escargot as his appetizer.

 

Tony had a great time capturing his reaction on film.

 

“This is actually not bad,” Peter shrugged but still made sure to cover the snails in garlic butter before daring to put them into his mouth. 

 

After their entrees, two huge pieces of Sacher cake with whipped cream appeared into their table.

 

“I didn’t order anything,” Peter looked at his mentor with a puzzled expression.

 

“I did it while you were in the bathroom.”

 

“I was supposed to start my diet today.”

 

“Peter,” Tony’s voice took a level in strictness and the dark eyes held a scolding expression. “I don’t want that word leaving your mouth.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You are a perfectly healthy young man. Diets are for those whose bodies have more fat than is healthy.”

 

The boy looked at the cake, it was practically screaming his name.

 

“You think I’m okay?”

 

Tony’s expression softened into something Pepper claimed she had never seen until Peter came along.

 

“I swear, you are perfect.”

 

That was all the coaching he needed. Peter raised a fork and took a huge bite, his cheeks bulging and a satisfied moan coming from his throat. 

 

“Are you filming this?” He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Tony had his phone in his hands once again.

 

“You are too adorable,” The man clicked something on the screen. “And now the Avengers see it too.”

 

At that moment, Peter’s phone buzzed and he saw Tony had sent a video to the group JetSetHighLife (Clint had changed the name three days ago).

 

“Mr Stark!”

 

His mentor laughed at the blush on his face.

 

“C’mon, kid, they love it.”

 

The man raised a glass and motioned for Peter to do the same. The boy did, still frowning at the buzzing of his phone. Did those people never do anything productive?

 

“To a new school year, let it be fun and accident free.”

 

Peter laughed, by this point they were getting curious glances from suited lunch eaters. 

 

“Mr Stark, you are practically begging for trouble with a line like that!”

 

Tony thought for a moment but then nodded, seeing the point.

 

“Fine, how about this one,” he sobered again and looked at his kid with a fond expression. “Whatever happens, good or bad, trouble or not, we face it together, okay? Peter and Tony.”

 

“Tony and Peter,” the boy smiled and they clicked their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are equally appreciated!


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diet starts and Peter spends a weekend with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best way to cure a writer's block is to write, write, write, keep writing, it will someday pass.

It was the last weekend of Peter’s summer vacation and May was working nights, the office was once again running low on staff. Why they wouldn’t hire more people, Peter had no idea. Maybe it was the economy, printed newspapers were a dying form of art.

 

His aunt was already gone by the time Peter woke up. Before getting out of bed, he sent a quick text to Tony about doing some patrolling before coming to the Tower to stay the night. 

 

As he got up, he stared at the calendar. He had marked the date with red pen. D-Day, today he would begin the diet.

 

Peter had done a lot of research and sorted out a meal plan. From this day forward, goodbye chips, candy, sodas and anything overly processed. He would be eating healthy, fresh foods high on protein. On the web, he had found a great diet for teenagers wanting to lose weight safely and not too drastically. He had printed it out and put it between a notebook which had no specific purpose. It was halfway a journal, draft place for homework assignments, few of the pages had seen intense battles of hangman.

 

With new motivation, he opened his wardrobe door and looked at the mirror. It was still strange too see your body so drastically different. Maybe it would be easier if he had worked for the abs but they came overnight. Although, Peter snorted in irony as he remembered the days in which he had battled intense fever and inflammation, he had worked, just not in the regular sense. 

 

He took off his shirt and looked at his middle, trying to see where the excess weight was located. It was not evident. Maybe he was slightly wider. And his cheeks were still annoyingly chubby. The Falcon sometimes joked he looked like a frog resided in his mouth.

 

Well, things were going to change.

 

***

 

Movie nights with the Avengers were the highlights of Peter’s life. Sure, containing so many different personalities were a slight hazard, bickering was expected but mostly they had lots of fun. So even though he was dead tired from his Saturday Patrol, Peter managed to make his way to the Tower and rode the elevator to the Avengers’ floor.

 

Wanda looked up as the doors opened.

 

“Hey, Spider baby,” she called from the couch which she had invaded with the others. “Pizza just arrived.”

 

The boy merely groaned and laid down on the floor on his stomach.

 

“Could someone please step on my back?”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow: “Why?” He asked slowly, almost dreading the answer. 

 

“I have read it helps with pain.”

 

“Are you hurt?” Tony forgot his meal and stood up, just about ready to make a call to get Peter medical attention.

 

“I might have pulled something during the patrol. I don’t know,” Peter lifted the gaze to the television where Netflix was opened.

 

“Where is the pain?”

 

“Lower back.”

 

Tony motioned for others to start the movie and straddled the kid’s knees. He placed his palms on Peter’s back and run them up and down, his weight on resting on palms.

 

“Your muscles are tight and in knots,” The man muttered as the opening chords for the Enchanted sounded in the living room. Clint had educated the childless adults in the art of Disney Movies and deemed them ready for this one. It apparently mocked some of the clichés but was not as in the face about it as Frozen. Tony sure hoped so, Peter had sang Let It Go for a month to annoy him. Although, Tony was extremely reluctant to admit, the sight of Peter singing ‘the cold never bothered me anyway’ while lying under the thickest blanket in the tower had been adorable beyond words. 

 

“Do you stretch regularly after patrols?” Steve asked, a piece of pepperoni pizza in his hands. Peter’s embarrassed grin and coughing were enough of an answer.

 

“Damn you” Tony chuckled as he dug his thumbs deeper into the knots. Peter hissed but did not make any other sound.

 

“Stretching is extremely important, Peter. All those flips and tricks are an enormous pain in your body.”

 

“I have noticed,” Peter answered curtly.

 

“Has this been going on for a long time?”

 

“I didn’t even realize it until this morning.”

 

“Because even without training I can tell that this,” Tony dug his elbow into the boy’s back and Peter whimpered, digging his nails into his palms. “has been building up for a long time.”

 

The man sat back on his hunches and thought for a while, Peter’s rigid form making him frown.

 

“Maybe warmth will help relax those muscles; I’ll get the gel pillow.”

 

Peter muttered his thanks as his mentor stood up with more gracefulness than an almost fifty-year-old man should and aimed towards the kitchen. The boy got into a crouch and curled his back like a cat, trying to ease the tension that was spreading through his thighs and buttocks : Sophomore and his health was already deteriorating.

 

The couch table was loaded with chips, cans of soda and beer, assortment of candy and the aroma of pizza whiffed into his nostrils and flared up Peter’s hunger. It was about time for him to have dinner, the burrito he had had during patrol was not satisfying the needs of his body two hours after eating it. 

 

“Um,” Peter fought the temptation to dig his hand into the nearest bowl and fill his mouth with gummi bears and chocolate raisins. “Is there any real food?”

 

Steve smiled at the boy and nodded towards the fridge: “There is salmon pasta, you can have the rest if you like.”

 

“Tony!” The boy called to his mentor, making his voice higher than normal to tug at the man’s heart strings. “I’m hungry!”

 

Two minutes later, Tony returned to the community area with a plate of steaming hot pasta and a slice of bread with it. 

 

“Here you go,” He put the meal down in front of the boy and set a napkin next to it. “What do you want to drink?”

 

“Water, do you have sparkling one?”

 

“Look who you’re talking to.”

 

A can was set down and Peter nodded his thanks, while blowing at the forkful. It was a bit tricky to eat while lying on your stomach but he could manage. He had spent time in weirder positions, this was no big deal.

 

Rhodey watched the scene with amusement and Tony glared back while adjusting the heat pillow on the boy’s back but only after ensuring it was not too hot to be placed on bare skin.

 

“Are you gonna pour it into a glass next? Peter, ask him to-“

 

“No, I- I-,” The boy shook his head, blush creeping into his cheeks at the attention. Sam chuckled at Stark.

 

“Man, the kid has got you whipped.”

 

Peter felt like running away but then resorted to take a huge mouthful of the pasta Steve had prepared. He was used to the group making fun of him, but he hated it when they used him to get at Mr Stark. Peter felt defenseless; he couldn’t say anything because he was not the butt of the joke this time.

 

One of these days, Mr Stark might get enough of the teasing over their relationship and give up on him.

 

But Tony, not one to take crap from anyone, merely glared at the darker man: “Shut up, Robin.”

 

The comeback was not the best or the wittiest but the Avengers seemed to have gotten enough of the banter.

 

***

 

“Man, that song is going to be stuck in my head for a week,” Bucky whined as he cleaned out the empty pizza boxes with Wanda.

 

“At least it was not Let it Go,” Tony shook his head. “But I’ll be singing That’s How You Know now.”

 

Sam clapped his hands together: “Now that this kiddie stuff is over, let’s watch a real movie!”

 

“I’m in the mood for Drama,” Wanda piped up.

 

“Maybe something historic,” Peter offered his input but Falcon shook his head at the youngsters. 

 

“No, na-ah, you kids had your movie, now we decide with us adults in mind.”

 

They ended up watching The Shining, because Peter had not seen it: small part of the reason was his age, bigger was his aversion towards scary films. Monster films he could handle with no problem but anything psychological- he was shaking in his bones. 

 

He was the only one still sitting on the floor, others took over the plush couch, a plate of grapes and a bowl of popcorn between them. Peter could not touch the food because his stomach dropped the moment the intro music started.

 

It was ridiculous, nothing was happening! The car was only driving up the mountain. It was not scary.

 

And yet…

 

Subconsciously, Peter crawled towards Mr Stark, a millimeter every minute. 

 

He wanted to prove he was mature, that a flick could not affect him negatively. 

 

But why did it have to be so scary. Jack Nicholson’s crazy eyes were not helping the situation any.

 

Peter’s shoulder bumped into Tony’s leg and the man extended his hand to stroke the boy’s hair. His long legs enveloped the boy into a protective cage. Peter leaned backwards, Tony’s knees bumping into his shoulders. 

 

If someone saw Tony’s hand in Peter’s hair, keeping the boy’s mind grounded, they did not comment on it.

 

***

 

“I could do this all day!”

 

“Less talking, more pulling!”

 

When Tony had started properly mentoring Peter, it had started with physical mentoring. Granted, Mr Stark was not an enhanced person, but living with Captain America had though him a thing or two.

 

Enough to know that Peter’s technique was absolutely horrible. 

 

But Tony was not too hard on the boy: he had never had any training. His powers had just suddenly appeared, of course it would be impossible to learn the safe way to do different movements or to keep his guard up. 

 

Nowadays the training schedule allowed Peter two days off, with no patrolling or training. The boy had free access to the Avengers gym, FRIDAY would keep an eye on him. At least once a week, Tony would channel his inner Satan and become a demanding, cold-hearted bastard of a coach (Peter’s words).

 

“You are Spiderman,” Tony walked around Peter doing pull-ups. “It means what?”

 

“Bigger- expectations,” The boy breathed heavily.

 

“Exactly! You need to be constantly aiming to be better. When others jump a foot, I expect you to jump ten.”

 

“Impossible,” Peter laughed, not faltering in his routine but Tony still swatted him on the knee. 

 

“This is serious.”

 

“It always is.”

 

Five minutes later, he was starting to feel slightly lightheaded.

 

“Tony,” The boy grunted but did not halter his efforts. He loved pull-ups, but they were a strain on his body. “I can’t do anynmore.”

 

Tony started to ease out of the trainer mode and return to his normal state.

 

“If you talk, you still have strength,” He stepped behind Peter, ready to catch him should his hold falter. “Ten more.”

 

Peter reached the limit but he did not jump down from the pole. No, he nearly crashed into Tony as his hold slipped after the last pull- up. He landed on the exercise mat on his back.

 

“Good job,” Tony was now back into his regular self, the one Peter loved, and stepped over the boy to hold his legs up. Peter struggled to get in a breath and for a second wondered whether he was going to throw up. Tony rubbed his legs through the grey sweats and inspected Peter’s face for any sign of nausea or passing out.

 

“You are getting better,” The man smiled, encouragement lacing his voice. Peter sat up slowly, face still red and perspiration glistening on his brow. “Soon you’ll be giving Cap a run for his money.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed out and took a swig of the water bottle. He no longer drank it empty in three gulps after strenuous activity: throwing up was never fun, even if it was only liquids. 

 

Tony stood up and offered a hand to Peter who took it and stood up, abs screaming in protest and legs tinkling. 

 

“It’s nice that you no longer black out at the end.”

 

“I wouldn’t have collapsed had you not pushed me so hard,” Peter retorted back, fighting against the devilish urge to press his torso to Tony’s side. “I had half a mind to get you a sign that says ‘Faster, Better, More’.”

 

“Would have saved me precious time,” The man sighed. “I could be curing word hunger but here I am, Iron Dad, your personal babysitter.”

 

“No one is making you stay,” Peter grinned.

 

“Without me, you would be breaking bones left and right.”

 

The boy groaned as they arrived at Men’s shower facilities. 

 

“I don’t know where you people get the notion that I get injured more than, say, you.”

 

Tony frowned at the claim, not taking the boy seriously.

 

“Kid, I have your medical files on my computer: It’s twice as long as mine.”

 

Peter stuck out his tongue and stepped inside the locker room where his bag and fresh clothes were sitting on the bench.

 

“And I have been in this business for almost ten years!”

 

***

 

 

“It smells so wonderful, Wanda.”

 

The young woman seemed to beam from Pepper’s compliment as she unveiled the dinner for the evening and strong, spicy aroma filled the dining area: “It’s a traditional Sokovian dish.”

 

Sunday dinner was a rotating chore to celebrate different backgrounds and make sure every member had a chance to eat what they wanted at least once in a whole. 

 

Peter eyed the thick meaty sauce and made a quick count in his head: Tony sometimes called him a mini-calculator. The sauce was most likely heavy with salt but it had big chunks of meat aka protein. As a side dish there were potatoes with no skin and plain salad with tomatoes and cucumber. Potatoes were carbo hydrates so they were fattening but salad was good so that he could eat more.

 

As if struck by lightning, Peter blinked and returned to the present. He loved weekend trips to the Tower and the meal times. His thoughts should not be dictated by food and calories. As long as he ate nothing but what was offered as the actual meal, he was safe.

 

“Peter?” 

 

Tony took the boy’s plate and began to pile up the sauce.

 

“No, no,” Peter shook his head. “Not that much!”

 

The man nearly laughed in disbelief: “What? You usually try to eat me out of house and home!”

 

“I’ve begun to eat healthy, meaning lots of proteins and greens,” the boy reasoned and leaned over to look at the witch: “No offence, Wanda.”

 

The woman laughed out loud, finishing what Tony started: “You and healthy can’t be used in the same sentence!”

 

Offended, Peter wrinkled his nose: “My eating is not that off.”

 

“Oh really,” Wanda smiled and bit a piece of cucumber seductively. Peter’s face flushed and others grinned: it was an open secret that Peter had a crush on Wanda and therefore had been a butt of too many jokes to count. Wanda loved the young spiderboy dearly, the only one close to her age in the team. They had a special bond.

 

“How about when we went to the movies and you finished a bag of M&M’s before the trailers ended?”

 

“Trailers take like half an hour nowadays!” Peter protested with indignation.

 

“Not to mention the secret stashes of chips and chocolate that you keep around your room?” The young woman brushed her long her over her shoulder.

 

Tony looked at his protégé, open mouthed with surprise: “So I was not imagining that noise!”

 

Peter raised his hands in defeated surrender and snatched his plate back. Tony had not taken any of the sauce off, in fact there was even more than when he had last glanced at his portion. 

 

Pepper smiled gently: Peter always awoke her maternal instincts and this was time was no exception“Tony, if Peter wants to lead a healthier life, we should support him.”

 

“Is this about the suit?” Stark crossed his arms and set a serious gaze on the boy, his kid, his pride and joy. Rhodey’s eyes wandered between the pair, frowning at the interaction: “What about the suit?”

 

“Peter here freaked out because his muscles have grown.”

 

“I didn’t freak out!” Peter argued, eyes flaming with irritation. He only wanted to eat and not be the center of attention. 

 

Tony was not willing to let go: “Peter, I told you,” The man grit his teeth and gave the boy his full attention. His dark eyes had a serious look, with something unreadable lying in their depths. “That weight gain is normal!”

 

“Tony,” Steve raised his hand slightly to stop the building argument, Peter did not look ready to give in. “Let it go.”

 

Tony breathed heavily for a minute but then slumped against his seat and returned to his meal. Peter looked at his plate: The sauce was now covered with two potatoes and a huge pile of salad. But the boy felt awful, his appetite was gone. He hated being at odds with Tony, and although he knew the quarrel was not serious and they would be back to normal in a minute or two, it still left him feeling like a brat. 

 

Pepper sensed his discomfort and reached over the table and placed her hand on Peter’s own.

 

“Sweetie, if you want to eat healthier, it is nothing but good news. But you must understand that you are a completely healthy and normal teenager, at your ideal weight.”

 

“Oh, I know that,” The boy nodded a bit too quickly. Tony did not look at him, but it was clear he was taking everything in.

 

“So, no crazy diets in this house, okay?” Pepper squeezed his hand and Peter grinned.

 

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are equally appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are equally appreciated!


End file.
